Disastrous Trip
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Ichigo is on a fieldtrip with his friends over to a museum at St. Francesca, where they are going to study the Three Kingdom era. The group bumps into a mysterious male, who they see again by a mirror. After sensing a strange spirit energy from said mirror, they attempt to stop him from taking it. Things get worse when Hollows intervene. Now trapped in China, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or Musou Kohime...**

**C****hapter 1: Get Ready for the Trip!**

Ichigo sighed as he sat inside the school bus with all of his friends and classmates, too. He quietly looked outside the window, watching random cars and people pass by as they continued to drive down the road. Apparently all of them are on a field trip right now-going to some other school called St. Fran-whatever it's called. The orange haired teen didn't bother with the name yet. It used to be some kind of all girl school that went co-ed a couple years back or something. That's basically what Ichigo knows about this place. Their teacher had made an announcement about their trip, but he wasn't paying attention at the time due to boredom. Ichigo, later on, found out their trip is mandatory and that all of them have to spend their three day weekend break at this place, too. So that kinda pissed him off a little, spending their break at some other place instead of back home in Karakura. And the reason why they're going is because of some museum, where they need to go for a history lesson. Ichigo was irritated even more because the teach could've just simply told them to go online and look up what they need to learn. And that's what all of this about...

The orange haired teen had to admit is that the only good thing about this trip is that he's far away from his dumbass dad and Kisuke too, because they equally annoy the hell out of him. Plus, Yoruichi's teasing too. And of course since everyone is staying three days at this place, the teacher told them to bring all of their casual clothes and whatever else they might need. So now, all of them are wearing their casual clothes.

Ichigo decided to look away from the window to see what his friends were up to. Chad was talking to some of the guys they know, who were also interested in the same type of stuff they like. Uryu was somewhat talkative to some of the other seniors in here, but of course-he was being a prick like always. Hell, he was barely paying attention to any of them and focused his attention on some book he was reading!

Whatever…

Then he shifted his gaze over to Orihime who sat next to him. Ichigo noticed that he and his friend have been hanging out together for quite some time now. It didn't strike him as odd or anything, but what he did find odd is that whenever he would try to invite their friends to hang out-they would shrug them off saying they've got plans of their own. If he didn't know better (He doesn't) he'd say all of them are planning some kind of prank on him. And Orihime is the distraction, because she would be the least suspect that he'd suspect. He bets either Tatsuki or Uryu is master mind of whatever their planning.

The orange haired Soul Reaper felt the bus stop moving as he peered out the window to see a building in front of him. No doubt it was a school because there were kids around their ages, walking around the campus. He took notice of their school uniforms and scowled because they all wore some kind of white clothing-that oddly shone in the sunlight. In some way, it reminded him of Ishida's Quincy combat uniform that he usual wore whenever they head into battle. For some odd reason, he knows it's called something and it reflects light but he has no idea what. No need to think it over…

"Alright everyone, we're here!" announced the teacher as he looked at them from the very front seat of the bus. I want all of you to please stand up quietly, and calmly grab your things before we get started." Everyone did as they were told and grabbed their stuff before walking out of the bus. And as soon they did, already they received some stares and mumbles from the St. Francesca students who were curious about them.

"Can't believe we have to stay here for our three day weekend at some other high school, a rich kid private school at that." said Ichigo as he walked out of the bus with his friends.

"We only just arrived here, Kurosaki. Don't take it too literal yet." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. "Beside, this might be good for us. We do need a change in scenery after all. And after that trouble with the Fullbringers-no offense Sado- I'd say we deserve a break every now and then."

"Hmm." nodded Chad. "Ishida's right, Ichigo. We do need a break every now and then, it wouldn't hurt. And besides, you sometimes complain about not having a "normal" life when we already knowing that's never going to happen with us…And none taken."

Ichigo sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead, running it through his face while letting out another sigh. He could not argue with that. Sure he does complain about not having some sort of balance between having a regular life, along with his duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper. Maybe a change in location is good for them. Plus being in some other town is not like being in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.

"I guess you guys are right." admitted Ichigo, looking at both the school and students as he slightly smiled.

"I bet it's going to be a lot of fun! Especially learning about the Romance of Three Kingdoms in ancient China!" the bubbly girl cheered, smiling at them.

"What's China got to do with this? Are we learning some kind of history on that or something?" asked Ichigo, confused.

"Kurosaki, are you full of hot air that you don't even know what we're learning about on this trip?" Uryu sighed in annoyance.

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Ichigo glared at the Quincy.

"You mean, you don't know about the Romance of Three Kindoms, Ichigo?" asked Chad making his friend blink at him.

"Just what the heck are guys talking about?" Ichigo deadpanned, annoyed.

"Typical." snorted Uryu making Ichigo shoot another glare at him. He already knows this asshole is going to make some kind of smart ass comment. "It's no surprise that you weren't paying attention during the announcement at school, so I might as well explain it to you."

"In the end I hear more lecturing after all." Ichigo said under his breath.

"Do want me to explain it you or not?" said Uryu, impatience.

"Alright, alright go ahead…"

"Okay, now then. As you know so far-or probably not-our subject is history and we're supposed to learn about the Han Dynasty in ancient China. It's in the time of the Three Kingdoms era otherwise known as Romance of Three Kingdoms." Uryu explained only getting Ichigo confused.

"Okay, I get the Three Kingdom part, but what the heck is with the Romance being in the name?" Ichigo asked. If they learn about how people fell in love with each other in the eastern side of Japan, then he's going to take his ass home through a series of buses. And screw this trip being a mandatory trip, too.

"Because during that time it was filled with historical events along with legends and myths, hence being somewhat romanticizes, with legends. That's why it's called the Romance of Three Kingdoms, right?" explained Chad taking over for Uryu.

"Oh, I see. So basically it's filled with a bunch of stuff." Ichigo blandly said. "And so I'm guessing each kingdom was ruled by some sort of king or whatever for each one, right?"

"My, you sure catch on quick." Uryu said.

"I'm not ranked twenty third in my class for nothing, you know. Plus, I'm still above average too." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, oh, I want to go next!" smiled Orihime, eager to share some of her information about the Three Kingdom era. She wanted to help Ichigo know about this too.

"Inoue, you don't have to act like a child in order to go next. You could have just jumped in and shared what you know." Uryu said to his friend.

"Hehe…Sorry about that." she nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head. Then she started to collect herself before speaking. "And not only was it a time of war, it was also a time for all of China be claimed by one of the Three Kingdoms. So whoever won-"

"Would have total control, right?" Ichigo finished for her already guessing that might be the case. Hell, The Soul Society had its fair share of problems, until he came along and did something about their stupid rules. And that was one of the reasons why his Soul Reaper powers are restored, thanks to all his previous battles.

"That's right!" Orhime smiled at him.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll learn more once we see this school's museum." Uryu said.

"Where is this museum anyway?" Orihime asked, looking for the museum.

"Over there." Chad pointed to where the museum is at.

The bubbly looked over to where her friend had pointed at, and spotted the museum. "Oh wow, it's really big! I wonder if there's also a gift shop in there, too!" She wondered, admiring the building. "Thanks, Sado-kun."

The Fullbringer nodded in return.

"I wonder if we can go in there now?" wondered Orhime wanting to go inside the museum.

"I think we have to get settled in first." Ichigo said. "Aren't we supposed to stay in some hotel or something?"

"I think we're staying here at one of the empty dorm buildings." answered Uryu.

"How do you know that?" asked the Fullbringer.

"I read it somewhere on the permission slip; saying we're staying at one of the empty dorms because it's been reserved for us. It sounds strange I know, but I have heard that our teacher is friends with the principal here and owes him a favor for something." Uryu said.

"If that's the case, then where is our teacher anyway?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh look, there he is." pointed Orihime as they looked at their teacher, seeing he's walking over to them along with some woman who they've never seen before. All of the students were quiet as they waited for their teacher to speak.

"Okay everyone, we're going to one of St. Francesca's dormitory buildings. The principal and I have already discussed this over the phone, so she was kind enough to let us stay here for the weekend. Oh, and she would like something to say to you all. Please listen." the teacher said, letting the woman who is obviously the principal, stand in front of him and spoke.

"I would like to welcome you all to St. Francesca." the Principal smiled at them. "As you can already guess, I am the principal here at St. Francesca. Before you all get settled in, and start to explore our museum, there are some ground rules I want all of you to follow. First: each and everyone must wear a visitor's pass on yourselves whenever you want to explore the school grounds."

Ichigo and all of the students from Karakura had received passes from their teacher. They were just a bunch of stickers and cards for them saying 'visitor' on it. The orange haired teen wondered why they needed a sticker, if the card is more reasonable. Not like they're in elementary school or anything. Oh well, it's probably just in case if they lose one of them.

The principal of St. Francesca continued. "Second: please do not disturb any of the students here when they are in classes or studying. And last but not least, please have a wonderful stay here and make sure you study hard. Oh…and in regards of not interrupting any of the students here, that's only for when they're studying or in classes. But feel free to chat with anyone here, and make a new friend or two. Not like I'm forbidding you to interact with my students-like some kind of dictator." she grinned at them before looking at their teacher and exchanged nods.

Everyone watched as the principal of St. Francesca walked away from them. Then their teacher started to speak. "Okay, now that we have that settled, I say we get started. Now I want everyone to get settled in, your room keys are already inside this box right here." He said holding up a box with keys in it. "There aren't that many, so I want all of you to pick one and room with one another. Their spaces here are limited and reserved for more students, who may come here in the future. We'll be long gone by then. And also, boys and girls are separated. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that much, do I?"

All of the Karakura students nodded.

* * *

><p>Everyone was getting settled into their new rooms as they found their space to be really nice and spacious. The building itself looked really big, so there had to be large rooms for all of them in groups or individually. Ichigo could hear some of the comments about how good their rooms must looked.<p>

Ichigo scowled as he noticed some of the St. Francesca students looking at him and his friends. While his classmates were getting settled into their new rooms, the students here were whispering among themselves about Ichigo and his friends being the main subject. Uryu received looks about his nerdish appearance, as the girls liked how handsome he looked or how cool he was with his glasses or how he had his hair. Chad received odd and curious looks that was most about his foreign Mexican features. However, there something going around about how muscular he must be. Orihime, on the other hand, was a different story. Most of the girls were jealous and envious about her looks, because she was so pretty looking. Especially since all of them were looking at their chests, because hers were bigger after all. They couldn't stop to admire her. And the guys…well of course all of them just drooled over her. Finally, Ichigo received frightening looks as the students had looked away from him, shuddering just by one glance at him. Of course the comments were about his hair, which pissed him off a somewhat but decided to let it go. He's dealt with that his whole life, so it doesn't bother him all that much anymore.

Orihime listened to some of the comments that came from most of the girls here, and they were mostly about how handsome Ichigo looked. She even noticed some of the blushes on their faces as they looked at him. It kind of bothered her, since she's the one in love with him. While she does admit that Ichigo is attractive in more ways than one, his outside appearance wasn't the reason why she fell for him in the first place. Rather, it was the inside that she fell for, the part that makes him who he is. She hoped this trip would be her opportunity to confess her feelings and hopefully become more than friends.

"Looks like all of us here are getting the most attention-from all the students here, wouldn't you guys agree?" asked Chad, noticing all of the attention they received from the students. He can feel their eyes on them, as more comments of whispers continued. It wasn't a big deal really; he and Ichigo had to deal with that ever since they met in middle school and practically their childhood, back when they didn't know each other. The fights against thugs had proven that fact.

"I say it's really annoying! I can understand why Chad and I are getting the odd looks, because of our appearances. It's just you two I don't get. I mean, do all of us look _that_ weird to them?" questioned Ichigo. He understands Chad because of his Mexican features, and himself for the orange hair. But Inoue and Ishida shouldn't be a problem. Well scratch that, Inoue is the one who shouldn't get the odd looks. For all he cares, Ishida is the oddest one because of him being an ass, which is not a reason at all but who cares?

"You and Sado are an exception, since you pass for odd." Uryu began making Ichigo look at him with an annoyed look, while telling him to shut up. However the Quincy ignored him and continued. "Inoue is getting looks because everyone here can see how pretty she is. Even I can admit that."

"Oh…why thank you Ishida-kun, that's very sweet of you." the auburn haired girl smiled with a small blush on her face, as she glanced at Ichigo wishing he would say that to her. She knows he can be a little dense when it comes to things like love and romance. Tatsuki even told her that and said she would be to direct with him if she hopes to get with him.

Ichigo glanced at Orihime for a quick second and shrugged. "It does seem obvious that Inoue is pretty attractive to everyone here, I guess." He told him and didn't notice the blush on Orihime's face when he said that.

Chad and Uryu shared glances as the silently sighed, knowing Ichigo would need to A LOT of work. Both knew Orhime is in love with him, so for her sake-they're going to help bring them together as a couple. Chad personally thought Ichigo and Orihime would make a great couple, since they've been through so much together. Of course, he and Ishida have been with them for most of the time.

Uryu also admits that Kurosaki and Inoue would make a lovely couple as well. However, he gives them a month if Ichigo screws it up by doing something stupid. But then of course, Arisawa-san will beat the living hell out of him if he ever hurts Orihime like that. Not that he will, but who knows?

"Umm…? Don't we still need to find a room or something?" said Ichigo, breaking them out of their thoughts.

"Right, we should find a room to stay in. I doubt there are hardly any left." said Uryu. The only reason why he's saying that is because their other classmates-all rushed towards their teacher and snatched the keys from inside the box, save for a few that were left.

"Sorry to say, but I think all the individual rooms are already taken up by a few people already." Chad said taking notice that all of the rooms were taken.

"Damn." the Quincy silently cursed.

"Well I guess we have no choice then, we're gonna have to room together." Ichigo said, looking at the two.

"Sure. I don't mind." nodded Chad.

"Oh great, now I'm stuck with you." Uryu huffed while crossing his arms. He-in some way-isn't against sharing a room with Ichigo and Chad, but there's no way in hell he's going to say it out loud. That'll only give them the satisfaction. Of course, for what it's worth, he'll try not to room with them; he likes his own personal space as much as the next guy does. "Well in that case, I better check if anyone is available." The Quincy was about to walk off, until Chad had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, much to his discomfort. "Hey! Sado, put me down will you!?"

"Just shut up, will ya?" Ichigo said not wanting to put up with Ishida's attitude. "It's pointless to ask anyone if they still have extra space left. Sides…I think all the rooms here are taken anyway, except for ours, which has to be around here somewhere. And from the sound of it, everyone seems to like their rooms."

"And…? That gives you no reason to drag me into sharing a room with you guys!" he shot back.

"Just quit your bitchin' already, huh Ishida?"

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo simply ignored him as he sighed. Then he glanced at Orhime, who looked back at him. "What about you, Inhoue? Who are you going to room with? I know Tatsuki isn't here because of a tournament she has." Tatsuki had some big tournament that was coming up, so she had to stay behind in Karakura. And before they left, she sternly told Ichigo to watch out for Orihime. And of course, he agreed. The only good thing is that Keigo isn't here, because his sister, Mizuho had come back from college to visit the family. So his parents told him that he couldn't go because they haven't seen her in a while. And Mizuiro, who also couldn't make it, had some other plans. So that was a shame.

"That's all right; I'm friends with a lot of the girls here anyway. I shouldn't have a hard time trying to find a room." Ichigo nodded at this as he turned away from her and made his over to Uryu's bag, picking it up.

"Well as long as you find a room." he said to his friend. "Anyway, we have to find our room. So see ya in a little while, alright?"

The bubbly girl smiled and nodded.

"This is kidnapping, put me down Sado!" yelled Uryu.

"Shut the hell up already Ishida, you're with us whether you like it or not." Ichigo deadpanned as he followed Chad. Seriously, the only reason why he took this trip is to get away from both his dad and Kisuke, he doesn't need attitude from Ishida right now. And Keigo, who again is not here…Thank you lord or whoever.

Orihime watched her friends take off as she can hear Ishida complain about being taken hostage. The girl merely giggled at this, then took off to find a room and roommates.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had to admit, everyone was right about these rooms. They were amazing! Especially the one they're in right now. It was spacious for all three of them, and each of them had their own bed, so no complaints there. Hell, the bathroom was nice and everything else in here. Even the drawers in here had enough room for all their clothes, and hell it was so nice that Ishida decided to stop his bitching for a little while. Of course, knowing him, he just needs to make another comment.<p>

"I can't believe you made me room with you guys!" Uryu irritably said, upset with how he was forcefully taken into rooming with both the Substitute Soul Reaper and Fullbringer.

"Quit your complaining it won't be all that bad. Besides, it'll be hard for me sleep in the same room with a bunch of strangers-trying to learn their names and all." said Ichigo putting his stuff down.

"And that is something you desperately need to work on, Kurosaki." the Quincy said, adjusting his glasses. "I can only image how hard it must be for you to get another job some day in the future, when you stop working for Ikumi-san."

"Hey…! I can still get another job if things don't work out over there!" defended Ichigo.

"Yeah but who's going to hire someone with orange hair? That'll be _really_ difficult, Kurosaki." he smirked.

"Screw you, Ishida." Ichigo mumbled in defeat. He knew that all too well, his hair and delinquent looks is going to make it harder for him to get another job; if that time should ever occur.

"So…does anyone know what we should do?" asked the Fullbringer making the two blink at that.

"Well, we could always scope around the school and the city afterwards." Uryu began. "It's best to know our way around this place, and we are staying for three days until this trip over and done with. So might as well just make the best of things while we can."

"I guess you're right, we should what there is to do around here." Ichigo said walking towards the door. "Alright then, let's fo." He opened the door and left the room followed by Chad and Uryu, who closed and locked the door since he was the last one out and had his key on him.

The trio had made their way downstairs from their dorm room, as they walked over to the school wanting to check it out before heading over to the city. They continued to make their way over there, until a familiar cheery voice had stopped them on their tracks.

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun!" all three of them turned to see Orihime, who ran over to them while waving and giving her usual happy-go-lucky smile.

"Inoue…?" Ichigo blinked.

"I came to explore the school with all of you!" she smiled at him. "That's what you were going do, right?"

"Uh, yeah…how did you know that?" asked Ichigo, confused on how she found that out because she wasn't in the room with them when they talked about exploring the area.

"My woman intuition!" she proudly laughed making Ichigo sweat drop.

"Woman…intuition?" repeated Ichigo in an awkward tone.

"Uh-huh! Tatsuki said that I need to use my womanly alarms a bit more, so that way I can sense danger lurking about especially in a new environment!" she explained while taking a stance as if ready for a fight.

"_What the hell is Tatsuki teaching her?" _Ichigo deadpanned.

"You know, you could always sense our spiritual pressure and those around you, right? You really don't need this 'Woman's intuition' thing as you put it, when you can simply do that alone, Inhoue." Uryu told the bubbly girl who nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Ichigo began. "Back when I couldn't sense spirit energy all too well, I had to use my instincts to make up for that, until I got better at it. Also, it saved my ass in some nasty battles."

"That's because you're simply you, Kurosaki." began Uryu adjusting his glasses while Ichigo glared at him knowing he's going to make a smart ass comment. "You lacked on A LOT of things that was related spiritually, even the most basic and simplest teachings as well."

"Hey! I've gotten A LOT better at terms at sensing spirit energy, you know!? And on my defense, I was hardly aware of that crap a long time ago; aside from being able to see ghosts and spirits that is. Plus I don't lack it anymore!" Ichigo exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"While I do admit that may be true, however, when it comes to other things you're a total lost cause." Uryu countered making the orange haired teen growl at him, as he went up to his face.

"Wanna say that again in my face, you prick!" Ichigo pressed his forehead against the Quincy's as he pressed back.

"That's funny, I thought I already did." growled Uryu as they continued their head butt.

Both growled at each other causing an imaginary spark to come out of their eyes.

"Okay, okay, you two that's enough now." said Orihime trying to break them up as she nervously laughed knowing it would be impossible to break them up.

"And aren't we here to learn more about the Three Kingdom era and explore this place, too?" Chad placed a hand on both the collar of shirts, then pulled them away from each other and let them go after.

Ichigo and Uryu huffed in annoyance as they glanced at each other before looking away-to avoid their gazes.

"Fine I get it…" the Soul Reaper sighed.

"We should get back to what we were doing." the Quincy sighed, pushing his glasses up.

Orihime sighed in relief thinking she wouldn't be able to break them up. Thankfully, Chad is an excellent peace maker when it comes to those two going at each other.

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled as he and his friends walked around St. Francesca. Why is he scowling you ask? Well, it's not just his usual permanent scowl that's for sure; it was something he was actually pissed off about. As they continued to explore the school, the students were yet again giving them odd and curious looks again when they settled into their dorm rooms earlier. Of course, there were the comments again. No need to know what they are, since we've already heard them once and once was enough already.<p>

"Again we have to go through this." Ichigo muttered trying to avoid all the gazes the students were giving him. He would glance back at them for a brief moment, but once he did that they would just look away. Of course being as dense as he is, he didn't notice some of the blushes he received by a majority of the girls here. And the slight frown upon Orihime's face.

"Well, we are an odd bunch after all." stated Uryu. "And there's no need for me to tell you about your orange hair, right?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" the Substitute Soul Reaper said, scratching his hair.

"How about you put on a smile!" cheered Orihime showing him a smile of her own.

Ichigo sweat dropped wondering if he can do something like that. No, no, no there is absolutely **NO**_ way_ he can smile all day in front of complete strangers! It just wasn't in his character or more of his image really.

"Uh…Sorry Inoue but I don't think I can do that." he replied.

"Aww….Why not?" she asked while giving him a puppy eye dog look that made him twitch a brow. It wasn't out of irritation, but out of awkwardness and a little nervous to answer too.

"Clearly it's because Kurosaki doesn't want to smile in front of other people, so he has to retort to a scowl on his face. It's understandable really." Uryu pointed out.

"Like you're one to talk." said Ichigo.

"That's what I said 'It's understandable really'." Uryu repeated. "I mean, we hardly ever see Sado here put on a smile on his face."

Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime all looked up at their friend and could only see him looking down on them with that neutral expression he wears.

"He's got us there, Inoue." he simply replied.

"Anyway, let's drop this subject already. This really isn't the best place to discuss our smiles and frowns, now would it?" Uryu said. "We are here to get a feel around the area, and know where we're going."

"I agree, we should get back to what we were doing." said Chad.

"Ditto." nodded Ichigo.

Orihime puffed her cheeks in reply.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the group had explored the school. All of them had spotted an archery club nearby and of course, Uryu wanted to check it out due to being a Quincy who uses bows and arrows in order to fight Hollows. He wanted to see how their archery skills faired and it was his very pride as a Quincy; that is allowing him to check out the club. Ichigo sighed already knowing all of this because that's how Uryu is whenever it came to his pride and skills as a master archer. Well, suppose the same could be said about him whenever he uses Zangetsu in battle. Ichigo's swordsman ship really has given him that same pride in his abilities just as he is being a Soul Reaper, so he can understand somewhat that Uryu's Quincy abilities give him that same feeling.<p>

Ichigo spotted a kendo club and wanted to check that out. So he just walked away from Chad and Orihime, who only looked at each other in confusion and with swear drops too. They knew both their friends were proud of their abilities, and it was that pride and determination that has kept them going after so many battles. It was the same for them after all.

Chad was always proud of the color of his skin, body size, and his appearance. He was able to be proud of those facts about himself thanks to his abuelo, who taught him to respect himself as both a person and someone who his friends can rely on. And it was thanks to that pride his Fullbring was able to reveal itself.

"Uh…What do you wannna do, Sado-kun?" Orihime asked only to see Chad walking towards another club that said mixed martial arts. She sweat dropped now feeling left out because she doesn't like to fight all that much. If she did it would cost her humanity and would have to be something, she doesn't want to ever imagine. Shaking her head and pushing those thoughts aside, the girl just sighed and went to see what her friends had gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p>The Karakura group was now out in the city as they had just been kicked out of the kendo, archery, and mixed martial arts club all together by each instructor per club. The only reason why Ichigo was kicked out was because after showing off what he can do with a sword, one of the guys had challenged him to duel, which he accepted. After the fight was over, he was called by the only word he hates being called the most. It was Strawberry…The 'proper' meaning of his name and was made fun of his hair color, plus one of the guys tried to sneak attack him. So eventually, it lead to a fight with him knocking everyone unconscious.<p>

Uryu was kicked out of the archery club for the same yet different reason. After showing off his archery abilities thanks to being a Quincy, he was basically taking over for the class when the instructor had about enough of his…teachings. Uryu stated he was being a horrible teacher if he couldn't teach the students how to point and aim an arrow. So of course as Ichigo would say it, he was being a prick towards the adults and somewhat lectured the students. Both archery instructor and head captain had challenged him, and of course Uryu won because of his many battle experiences. Afterwards he left of his own accord and was forbidden of ever going back.

As for Chad, he was basically kicked for the exact same reasons Ichigo had been. He beat up a few of the guys and was challenged by a lot of them, knocked them unconscious, was being made fun of his abnormally large size, and even worse: one of them attempted to steal his medallion which he pushed him on the edge.

Orihime apologized for all of them, but none of them bought it so they were kicked out of ever coming back to their clubs ever again. Not that they cared, since their trip here is only temporary. So with that done, Orhime suggested to go out into the city which all her friends agreed on.

As they continued to walk around the city all of them had learn the bus routes thanks to their maps, and knew which places to check out if one of them ever wanted to go out and do their own individual activity. Uryu found a nice place where he can some sewing material and can create more stuff, too. Orihime found a bunch of different places that involved aliens, being an astronaut, and even some bakeries too. Chad had found a music that involved many artist playing guitar and even singing too. He and Ichigo could probably hang out there, since they have the same taste in music. Fortunately, they even had some guitars that he can borrow and play them, so that was a bonus. And as for Ichigo…well, he's holding up okay for the most part. And by that, it was just another term for saying he's been running into thugs here too that want to challenge him for his hair color.

It was like being in Karakura all over again except for the part where this place has no Hollows and such. Well at least both Uryu and Chad were helping him out, as they wanted to stop this nonsense. That was actually one of the reasons why Uryu is helping him out, not that he needs it though. Orihime could only watch as she wanted to help, but Uryu told her it'd be over in a matter of seconds, and it did by thirty seconds. So after that was over they continued to explore the city.

Ichgo was able to read his map and pointed out some of the streets, while Uryu was looking over his map and pointed out some short cuts. This lead to an argument between the two, because they were debating which routes were shorter so they can go back to the school or somewhere else in general. And thanks to their argument, the locals were starting at them. Orihime stepped in and assured them, her friends argue because they're really close. After hearing that, Ichigo and Uryu immediately denied it as they glared at each other before looking away.

Meanwhile, Orihime was looking for places that seemed romantic, so she can take Ichigo to one of those places and hopefully gather enough courage to confess her feelings for him. Hell, she's been looking all over the place to find a spot. Don't get her wrong now, she has found a couple of places but she is having hard time picking out which one though. This didn't go unnoticed by Chad and Uryu as they sighed wondering if Ichigo is smart enough to know what she was doing. Then again…this is Ichigo after all. Surely, he can't wrap his head around the concept of love or when somebody is trying to show that love to him. He may be a magnet for attracting A LOT of trouble and a lot of weird people as well, but being a chick magnet was not one of them. If here were, then maybe that thick skull of his will finally understand love and romance.

Oh well…

* * *

><p>The group returned to St. Francesca and can see the sun was still up, but was nearing sunset soon. They still had time and daylight to kill, so they can't just spend their last hours indoors all day or just merely wondering around, when they did all that already.<p>

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, we could always start our assignment. I mean, that way-we won't have to do work all day while we're here in this city." suggested Uryu.

"I thought you were the type who likes doing their work on days off." Ichigo said.

"I kind of had same expression too about you, Ishida-kun." Orihime added only making facefault.

"Yeah, same here." the Fullbringer nodded.

"Well uh…I sometimes do that, but I still value free time without having to do some work once in a while. Plus, it is always good to get things done early, so we might as well treat this project as another one of those objectives." stated Uryu.

"I guess that's true." shrugged Ichigo. "I mean all of us are above average learners after all, this shouldn't be a problem."

"It's good you see my way, Kurosaki."

"Whatever…"

"So we go get our stuff then?" asked Chad.

"If we're going to the museum right now, then we should get our notebooks and take some notes down, right?" said Uryu.

"I suppose your right." Chad nodded.

"Alright then!" began Orihime as she smiled at the three males while clasping her hands together. "I'm gonna go ahead and get my stuff right now! So I'll meet you all at the museum!" And just like that, the bubbly girl ran off to get her things.

"I guess we should too." Ichigo said as they walked back to their dorm room.

* * *

><p>After getting their stuff from the dorm room, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad walked towards the museum where Orihime is waiting for them at. They were curious what the museum here is like, but waved it off thinking it'd be like any ordinary museum. But they could be wrong, since the museum is here on school grounds. If not then oh well…<p>

"Man, it was lucky we got that text from Inoue when we did." Ichigo sighed, scratching his hair. "I can't believe she already got there before we did, and our dorm rooms aren't even that far apart from each other's too."

"Were you hoping to be closer to her?" asked Uryu.

"Huh?" blinked Ichigo. "What kind of question is that? I was just saying that our rooms aren't that far apart from each other's, it's only about what…four or five feet away from our room or something?"

"Are you sure Ichigo?" began Chad, making the orange haired Soul Reaper look at his friend with a raised brow. "I mean, for people like us, four or five feet is only one step and that's it."

"Well yeah…I mean, a Shunpo, Hirenkyaku, and Bringer Light can get us to places a lot faster and we could always fly by using the spirit particles around us." Ichigo said even though his friends already knew this. "What are you guys trying to get at?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just thought we'd let you know is all." Uryu continued to walk over to the museum.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked lost and confused. What were they taling about? It almost seems like they want him to do something, but what? As he tried processing what his friends were up to, he accidently bumped into someone. Ichigo narrowed his eyes after feeling the muscles on the person he bumped into. The orange haired teen cocked his head to face the boy, who he bumped into. He has light-tannish hair, purple eyes that were filled with annoyance as he was in the presence of a lesser being, and wore the boy's uniform.

Uryu and Chad stopped once they noticed Ichigo wasn't following them. They looked at the person he bumped into, and can see they were having a glaring contest with one another. As usual Ichigo's scowl was always on his face, while the other guy gave an equally scowl of his own matching the orange haired teen's. Both narrowed their eyes-looking as though they wanted to kill one another.

The Quincy could see that his body was more muscular than anyone of their ages, so he must be trained well in order to maintain whatever it is he was hiding. The only reason why he knows that is because

Chad, Ichigo, and himself are so psychically fit is because they've trained to increase their powers-in order to reach the level they're at right now. However, that guy is suspicious because he looks like he's built for war. Nonetheless, they shouldn't waste time on something like this; they can worry about that later.

"Kurosaki…" Uryu called out. "We should hurry and meet up with Inoue already. We've kept her waiting long enough so let's go." He kept his eyes on the male as Ichigo slowly turned and walked away from him. He looked back only to see he was still looking at them.

Though it couldn't be seen because of his bangs, Chad was also glaring at the male with suspicion. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't lay a hand on both Ichigo and Uryu. He knows they can easily handle this guy, but still he wants to make sure.

Sensing the hostility around him, the young male decided to turn around and walk away from them. He let out a light snort as he continued to walk.

Ichigo really wanted to kick his ass.

* * *

><p>Orihime stood in front of the museum and can see her classmates had the same idea too, as they were taking notes and looked around the artifacts this place held. Most of it was from the Three Kingdom era, but there was other stuff here too from different timelines. She smiled knowing they wanted a break from studying, so their doing this in order to do that. The bubbly girl looked over to see Ichigo and others walking over to her.<p>

"You guys over here!" she waved at them.

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad made their way over to their friend as they had time to get the suspicious looks off their faces before coming here. They didn't want to worry her over some stupid accusation from earlier.

"Inoue, did we keep you waiting?" asked Ichigo.

"No." she shook her head. "It's only been ten minutes since I got here."

"We would have gotten here faster, but we spotted ta cat and you know how Sado can be around cute things, right?" the Quincy lied.

"I was only admiring it." said Chad.

"You stared at the thing for a whole two minutes, tried offering it a treat, and then it left afterwards. Seriously, I sometimes don't get that fact you Chad. But whatever, I have no problems with it." Ichigo waved off.

"That's nice." smiled Orihime.

"Okay, that's enough small talk for now. Let's go inside and check this place out." Uryu said already heading into the museum. Ichigo and his friends followed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…! This place has a lot of stuff!" awed Orihime while looking around the museum. It was filled with a lot of stuff from the Three Kingdom Era along with some other cool things too-from other timelines.<p>

"Yeah…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Now I get why all of us came here, this isn't like any other museum we've been to before."

"I have to say I must agree with you on that. It's almost like that time when we met Ririn and others, right?" Uryu smirked while pushing up his glasses.

"Ugh…don't remind me, it was a loop hole trying to find where they actually were hiding." Ichigo lightly groaned remembering when Renji, Ishida, and himself had been stuck in that illusion of that other museum they were in back home. Ririn was one hell of illusionist with that power of hers.

"Oh right, it was during that time when we had to deal with the Bounts." recalled Orihime. "I wonder how Kurodo is doing?"

"And Noba, too." added Chad.

"Well I heard from Rukia that all of them are doing alright. And I think Kon is with them too, I think." Ichigo said.

"That's good."

"Anyway, let's get started on our project already." Ichigo said. "It'd be best if we got this over with now, and then enjoy whatever we can here in this city before we go back home."

And with that everyone silently agreed as they began to explore around the museum. Ichigo was starting to learn more about the Three Kingdom Era, and even started to learn about some of the people who lived in that time. However he stopped afterwards because there was too many veterans to count, apparently the Three Kingdoms had a lot of characters, and followed each one individually. Hell, it was like a freak show and all of it was just to rule one simple land. It was almost as bad as the Winter War, except lamer in terms of battles they've been in, but had more kill ratios.

As the Karakura group continued to take their notes and looked around the museum, Orihime spotted someone by a mirror that she wanted to check out. The bubbly girl was about to go over there but was stopped by her friends, as Ichigo rose an arm in front of her.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Uh guys…what's wrong?" she asked, confused. Ichigo placed his arm down as both Uryu and Chad had given the girl her space back.

"Sorry about that Inoue, it seems we forgot to mention-that we accidently ran into the person over there." Uryu pointed.

"Really?" she blinked. "Do you know him?"

"Err…not really, I accidently bumped into him and let's say that we didn't…get on the right foot." Ichigo admitted.

"That was one of the reasons why were a bit late, too." added Chad.

"So you got into a fight Ichigo?" she asked the Soul Reaper.

"Well, it was more like a staring match between us; nothing too violent or anything. But I can say this-we certainly don't like each other already despite not talking to each other." Ichigo crossed his arms as he continued to stare at the guy.

"So…should we stay away from him?" Orihime asked.

"It's best we do. I mean, Sado and I were-huh?" the Quincy stopped as he noticed the male was leaning up against the glass container with the mirror inside it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's mumbling something." stated Chad.

"You're right. And also…" Uryu trailed.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Ichigo begam. "I can't see any openings in his posture."

"Oh come on now, that doesn't mean he's suspicious or anything, right?" Orihime meekly smiled trying not to get her friends to read too much into this person. But that ship has already sailed.

"From the way he looked at Ichigo earlier, it looked like he wanted to kill him." Chad noted.

"And you can see that his muscles are more developed than anyone around ourages. Sure Sado is abnormally fit because of his Fullbring powers, Kurosaki for when had those powers, and myself for being a Quincy. Surely, you can see where I'm going with this right?" explained Uryu.

"I guess not." Orihime was about to suggest for them to leave and that they can always see that mirror later, since they're only here for three days. But then something caught her intention as she immdieantly looked back at the male in front of the mirror.

Ichigo noticed this.

"What's wrong, Inou-" Ichigo stopped as he understood why Orihime had looked back at the male. "You all feel that?" He asked his friends.

"Please Kurosaki; _you _should be the last person to ask us that question. And yeah, we felt it too." said Uryu as they can sense a small trace of spirit energy from within that mirror.

"It's the mirror." Chad pointed out making Orhime nod.

"That's where I feel it coming from." she confirmed.

"How the hell is a mirror able to generate that much spirit energy?" questioned Ichigo.

"Well Ginjo did say that objects of any type-have some kind of soul, right? At least that's what we learned during our Fullbring training." Chad theorized.

"And that's kind of like how my cross and bow work." Uryu said.

"And my hairpins as well…" added Orihime.

"It's best we keep an eye on that guy, until we learn what that mirror is." Uryu suggested.

"And what was your first clue?" Ichigo deadpanned.

Uryu rolled his eyes in response as they decided to head out of the museum and rest up for today.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ichigo was laying on his bed while listening to Chad play some music while Uryu was reading a book. They were all waiting for night to come, and for everyone to go to bed too. After leaving the museum with all of their notes finished, they discussed about going back there tonight and spy on that guy who's planning on stealing the mirror. They have no idea what he's going to do with that mirror, but it can't be anything good if it emitted that much spirit energy. And speaking of that guy, Ichigo may have no idea who he is but judging from their glaring match earlier-he can tell that he doesn't like him. Well the same could be said for him, too.<p>

"Still thinking about that guy, Kurosaki?" The Quincy said knowingly.

"Yeah, sorta." admitted Ichigo. "I'm still thinking about that mirror and what that guy plans on doing with it."

"Well, I can't imagine that it'd be something good. And with that spiritual pressure that mirror gave off, I doubt he'll do anything that an ordinary thief would do." said Chad.

"And that's exactly why all of us are going over there tonight, so we can stop him." pointed out Uryu. After sensing that spiritual pressure from the mirror, they can't afford to sit around and do nothing. It may contain unstable power like the Hogyuko that Aizen used to almost become a God, or something like it. Also, that guy who they saw earlier isn't someone who's spiritually aware, because his spiritual pressure was that of an ordinary human. So most likely, he won't pose too much as a threat for them. However, from his posture, they can never be too careful. "And besides, we simply can't call the police saying we have reason to believe some random guy is going to steal a mirror here-from the grounds of St. Francesca and from a museum, too. Not without any concrete evidence that is."

"Hmm." nodded Chad. "Ishida is right, there's no point calling the police in this matter."

"That's true." Ichigo sat up from his bed and faced his friends. "So we leave when Inoue gets back to us, right?"

"We all sensed that spirit energy from the mirror, and Inoue did offer to come along with us." Uryu told him.

"Right…" Ichigo had no idea why, but he knew something bad was going to happen and that his life is going to become weirder than it already is.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen upon the city as it was quiet on campus grounds of St. Francesca. All the students either went home or are in their dorm rooms, while the Karakura High students were in their unused dorm rooms. There was hardly any security outside, which made it both bad and good. Bad: because if a trespasser were to wonder around these grounds at this sort of time-with not security around the remaining students would be bad if that person came to steal or hurt someone. Good: well that's because Ichigo and his friends wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. So…they were free to handle that guy when they find him.<p>

And speaking of the orange haired Soul Reaper and his friends, they were currently outside of the dorm building as they made their way over to the museum. All of them were still dressed in the clothes they had on earlier, since there was no need to change what they had on.

Ichigo still had the feeling that something bad and unexpected was going to happen. He can feel it in his bones right now-that were literally screaming as they can sense this coming from a mile away. And he bets anything if something does happen, his first target is going to be that guy.

Uryu had the same feeling as well, so he brought all his Quincy gear with him in case anything happens. Well of course he would bring his gear with him, no matter where he goes. It was always good to be prepared for anything that may happen out of the blue. And of course with Ichigo that's going to happen either way. He has the feeling if something does happen, it'll be his fault.

Chad had the same feeling as well. He knew all too well if something were to happen, Ichigo would be the natural reaction that he is to everything that seems to be weird around him. Well, it was like what he and Ishida had discussed before, Ichigo just had that 'charm' about him.

Orihime didn't get the same feeling as her friends, but did have the feeling to be on guard though. Whether it was to watch out for that guy, or what powers that mirror may have.

As they were on their way to the museum, they heard footsteps coming from straight ahead of them. Uryu quickly suggested they should hide, which all of them agreed to. Uryu quickly hide behind a tree, Chad behind the bushes, while Ichigo and Orihime inside another bush across from Chad since his body was large enough to cover one. When the footsteps were getting close and once they saw the silhouette-that was their que…

"Hold it right there!" announced Uryu as they came out of their hiding places. The male was caught by surprise as he noticed it was the same people, who he bumped into. Especially the orange haired one. For some reason he pissed him off to no ends.

"Who are you guys supposed to be? And what do you want?" he asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same." Uryu countered while pushing up his glasses. "Anyway, that mirror is private property to these grounds. So if you'd be so kind to put it back where it belongs, then we probably won't call the cops on you. Or worse…take out ourselves."

"Tch. You seriously think a threat like that will scare me? Anyhow, I don't see any reason to put this back inside a glass container if anyone isn't going to use it. And besides, what use what this be to those fools who keep it locked up, or to all of you?"

"True that mirror may not have any uses to anyone, but it's still a valuable artifact and you're right, we don't have a use for it. It would be pointless. However in this case, we can't let you have that."

"Ohh? And why not?" he aske, challenging him.

"Because asshole, we can feel the power coming off from that mirror. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?" Ichigo impatiently said not wanting this to drag out any longer than it has to. He already knew words aren't going to persuade this guy, so might as well kicks his ass!

"Tch. I really get annoyed when I look at you." he growled, glaring at Ichigo.

"Yeah…same here."

"Well join the club, I get annoyed by looking at him too, but I have to deal with it." Uryu added referring to Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled in annoyance as his reply. He knew Uryu was going to make a smartass comment when this other asshole had said that. Oh well…

"Enough of this…! I don't care who you people are, but I will not let you stop me. So be gone you cur!" the male lashed out a series of kicks at Ichigo, who thankfully reacted in time as he was able to see the kicks while using his hands to counter them. Ichigo could already feel that his opponent was a tough one and obviously had a lot of training in hand-to-hand combat. It was no different from when he trained with Tatsuki when they were younger, back when he used to practice at the dojo with her.

Uryu watched the fight carefully, analyzing their target as he was lashing out a few punches at Ichigo. Thankfully, Ichigo was able to negate those punches with punches of his own-that had equal or greater strength to it. The Quincy could see that this enemy was no ordinary person; because his moves are matching Ichigo's all too well. Hell, if he was the one fighting against him, he could fair well. Even Chad too maybe, but he does have the upper advantage in strength.

Anyway, Uryu couldn't find any openings in his stances or postures. Whoever he is, he must have done some intense training but couldn't have been anything compared to what they all have been through, that's for sure. Normally, he would suggest using their powers for this but they can't since he might be an ordinary human.

"_I wonder if Sado and I should jump in and intervene?"_ thought Uryu wondering if they should because this looks like it could drag on forever. But knowing the fights that Ichigo has been in, it just might.

"Damn it!" the male cursed, still glaring at Ichigo. His hand was on his cheek where the Soul Reaper had punched him.

"There's more where that came from!" challenged Ichigo as he was cracking his knuckles. Normally, he would crack them just for show or indicating that he was really going to bring the hurt. But in this case, it was out of the pain he felt in his knuckles. When he traded blows with this guy, he could feel his strength somewhere around his, which is pretty impressive for an ordinary person like him. Hell, he's wondering if this guy is any 'ordinary' person at all or if he's even a person in general.

"I don't get it…The reason why you want to stop me is because you say it is right, but what could some stupid reason even mean?" the male asked, irritated that was having a hard time trying to take down this cur! "Why not just turn around and go home, and if you do perhaps I'll let you live."

"Wow, you have no idea how many times that has been said to me and everyone before still ends up getting their asses kicked by me." Ichigo frowned as the male got even more annoyed with him.

"Kurosaki, stop messing around already and deal with him! We can't afford to stay out here longer than we already can. Who knows when security might get here!" stated Uryu as he didn't want this to drag out than it already has to.

"Shut up, will ya? I'll get this done in a few more minutes; he won't go down that easily, and don't even think about interfering either!" Ichigo replied, annoyed.

Uryu grimaced. Whatever bad feeling he felt before was starting to get more intense, as this dragged on. And he has the idea that mirror might be the cause of it. Its spiritual pressure is still leaking out like Kurosaki's only less than what he has. This is going to be bad.

"Sado…" he whispered to Chad who looked at him from the corner of his eye. "When I give the signal, we jump in and finish this once and for all, okay?"

Chad nodded in reply.

He knew Ichigo would get upset if they were to intervene in his fight, but Uryu made a point. If security were to come right now, and find all of them here, then that would mean a lot of trouble for everyone. Sure all of them are guest here but if word to get out about what's happen right now, the teacher would get in trouble because he's friends with the principal here. Plus their classmates might become suspects of being criminals, who came here to steal or whatever. But right now, they can't afford to let any of that happen.

"_Sorry Ichigo but we're gonna have to do this."_ the Fullbringer thought, getting ready to intervene.

"Inoue…" whispered Uryu, giving his friend serious look.

Orihime nodded understanding what he was trying to tell her. She felt the same way Chad did, but would be dangerous if this fight were to drag out any longer. She may be in love with Ichigo and all, but there does have to be a limit somewhere…

"Hey Kurosaki…!" Uryu shouted.

"Can't you see I'm busy here!?" yelled Ichigo still facing the mysterious male thief.

"This is taking too long, we're going to have to intervene!"

"What!? No stay back, just mind your business will ya!" Ichigo managed to dodge a punch that was aimed for his head. He looked at his opponent and glared at him.

"Sorry but this isn't an option, anymore!" Uryu yelled as they were about intervene before pausing. "It can't be...Now of all places?"

Ichigo knocked the male back before feeling the familiar spiritual pressure nearby. "Damn it! You have to be kidding me, right?" He grimaced before their questioned was answered by ominous roars.

Ichigo and his friends-including the thief for some reason, all spotted five Adjuchas Class Hollows glaring at them, as they were eyeing the mirror that guy was holding. They couldn't see what they look like because their bodies were well hidden behind the shadows.

"Damn, why are Hollows here of all places?" grumbled Ichigo, slowly reaching for his badge.

"It looks like we'll have to take care of this! Chad!" Uryu called out, already taking out his bow.

"**Sorry but we won't let ya!" **declared one of the Hollows as one of them had suddenly disappeared from their place and appeared in front of Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Then three more had appeared on their sides.

"_What are these creatures?"_ wondered the male, clutching onto the mirror tightly.

"You guys!" Ichigo growled as he was about to take out his combat pass. Unfortunately, one of the Hollows had appeared before him and the male, as it glared at the said male.

"**Now why don't you hand that over? Or do I have to eat you-in order to get it?" **the Hollow said, smirking behind the shadows.

Ichigo frowned as he didn't like where this was going. If these Hollows are serious about getting that mirror, then he might as well have to do something about it! "Hey asshole!" shouted Ichigo running over to the male, who was still holding the mirror. "I guess I'll have to take it before they do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I say that's enough for today. I sure hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I assure you that on the second chapter, Ichigo and his friend will already be in the Three Kingdom era in ancient China. And yes, all of them will be scattered around the place into one of the factions or perhaps a random village. <strong>

**Alright then, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or Koihime†Musou…

Chapter 2: Welcome to China! Get ready for another adventure!

What the hell…

"Ugh…the hell just happened?" groaned Ichigo, feeling sore all over his body for some reason. He placed a hand on top of his forehead, mentally shaking off the drowsiness he felt. The orange haired teen felt that he was laying on something hard, almost like the ground. Wait…the ground?

Ichigo immediately sat up and scanned his surroundings. He expected to be home in his room and on his bed, but much to his dismay he was somewhere on the mountains instead. It took him a while to figure out that he was never actually in his room to begin with, so that was much of a disappointment to him. Soon, he began to recall all the recent events that happened right before he woke up.

"Oh yeah that's right. I was on that trip to some other school with the others, learned about some war in China, and spotted a thief who was about to take that mirror…" recalled Ichigo as images began to run through his head.

* * *

><p>X-Flashback: Last Night-St. Francesca-X<p>

"_**Sorry, but we won't let ya!" **__declared one of the Hollows as one of them had suddenly disappeared from their place and appeared in front of Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Then three more appeared on their sides._

"_What are these creatures?" wondered the male, clutching onto the mirror tightly._

"_You guys!" Ichigo growled as he was about to take out his combat pass. Unfortunately, one of the Hollows had appeared before him and the male, as it glared down at said male._

"_**Now why don't you hand that over? Or do I have to eat you-in order to get it?"**__ the Hollow said, smirking behind the shadows._

_Ichigo frowned as he didn't like where this was going. If these Hollows are serious about getting that mirror, then he might as well have to do something about it! "Hey asshole!" shouted Ichigo, running over to the male, who was still holding the mirror. "You better hand that over!"_

"_Stay back you cur!" he shouted, attempting to strike a kick at Ichigo but the said teen had punched him in the face, making him fall back thus sending the mirror flying out of his hands. "Oh no!" He watched the mirror fly in the air._

"_There!" shouted Ichigo, running towards the mirror. The male saw that he was going for what is his, so he quickly stood up, running after him._

"_**Oh no you don't!"**__ announced the Hollow, following after Ichigo as it was already ahead of the male who was chasing after him. _

_Ichigo had to thank his spiritually enhanced speed, as he was able to stay ahead of both Hollow and the bastard following after him too. He may not be in his soul form to use a Shunpo to quickly obtain the mirror, and then get hell outta here but it was too risky at the moment. He can't risk his body being killed by that bastard thief or get eaten by that Hollow, so he might as well just rely on thinking on his feet like always. _

_The orange haired youth looked straight ahead and saw the mirror had fallen onto the grass, so it was safe much to everyone's relief._

_Uryu was shooting his Heilig Pfeil at the Hollows, trying to get all of them at once by shooting multiple arrows at once. Of course that wasn't a problem for the Quincy, but he didn't have any luck striking a direct hit. One of the arrows almost made direct contact with the Hollows by mere inches, however they weren't able to hit. It shouldn't be possible for a Hollow to move so fast unless they were Arrancars using a Sonido. And clearly they are not Arrancars._

"_What's up with these damn Hollows!?" cursed Uryu as he used a Hirenkyaku to avoid one of the Hollows attacks, and chased after one of them. "How they are able to move so fast without a Sonido?"_

"_**That's for us to know and you to think about!"**__ mocked one of the Hollows, one appearing next to Uryu. It raised its arm up and then quickly swung it down. Uryu was about to counter using a Seele Schneider, but fortunately Chad came to his rescue and punched the Hollow with already having materialized Brazo Derecha de Gigante._

_Once the Hollow was sent flying, it was aiming for the other Hollows who moved out of the way and that Hollow crashed into one of the walls-that soon collapsed after it crashed. Uryu and Chad landed besides Orihime, who had already used her Santen Kesshun to protect herself in case if those Hollows were to catch her off guard. _

"_Are you guys okay?" she asked, concerned._

"_We're fine. And thanks for the assist Sado, I really appreciate it." Uryu said only to receive a nod from the Fullbringer. He glanced to where Ichigo was at and can see he was close to the mirror. Good. If he gets it in time all of them can leave this place, and figure out what that mirror actually is. "Kurosaki, hurry up and get that mirror, so we can get out of here!" He called out._

"_Don't you think I already know that!" yelled Ichigo, rolling over to where the mirror was at and picked it up. "Okay, got it!" The Substitute Soul Reaper smirked as he was about to head over to his friends. And they were doing the same. Unfortunately that bastard thief was still behind him, and had somehow outpaced the Hollow and tried to kick him from behind. Ichigo had sensed this and rolled to the side, avoiding the strike. "Damn it! The hell is with you!?" _

"_Shut up!" the male said, charging at Ichigo sending multiple kicks and punches as the orange haired teen tried to avoid them._

_Meanwhile, Uryu and the others had stop the Hollows from getting any closer to them than they already are._

_The Soul Reaper grimaced as he evaded getting hit by this bastard, while trying to protect the mirror as he used his free arm to deflect his attacks. Trying to think of some way to escape this bastard, the orange haired teen couldn't really see anything working out in his favor. Hell, not like he's the one to think of a decent plan as he's mostly just improvises and is a 'go and do it' type of guy. But damn it, his fast strikes are actually making it difficult for him to hit back, especially when he's carrying something that both his enemies want!_

_The mysterious thief continued his assault as Ichigo used his right arm, which is the free arm, to block his attacks and pushed him back only for said male to strike again with a punch. Ichigo was about to block again, but was caught off guard when the male had suddenly pulled back and quickly ducked. Ichigo widen his eyes knowing what this guy is trying to do, it was like that time when Grimmjow had fired that Cero at him with his other hand; after discarding his sword. Thankfully, Ichigo withstood the attack and was still in one piece._

"_**Hold still you little bastards!" **__the Hollow yelled, appearing behind Ichigo who widen his eyes. The Hollow attempted to grab him, but Ichigo reacted on instinct by placing the mirror close to his body. But that was when the male had crashed into him, and caused the mirror to accidently crack._

_CRACK!_

_Ichigo was still caught between Hollow and thief, crashing into his body. The orange haired teen had grunted in pain as he accidently had dropped the mirror._

"_Oh no!" Uryu widen his eyes as he spotted the falling mirror. He was about to use Hirenkyaku to go over and catch it, but a Hollow had gotten in his way. He mentally cursed as he watched the mirror fall, then all of a sudden the mirror had begun to glow in a white light._

_Once everyone had stopped what they were doing, they too had seen the light coming off the mirror. It was spreading all over the place, enveloping the whole area of which they stood. Ichigo and his friends, the Hollows and even the thief all wore shocked expressions as they watch the light take over. However said thief wore a knowing expression mixed with horror as he glared at Ichigo._

"_Bastard, look what you have done!" he yelled._

"_How is this MY fault, you prick! It's YOUR fault for trying to steal the damn thing in the first place, so don't go putting the blame on me!" Ichigo shot back as they glared at each other. The Soul Reaper had about enough of this guy and was going to go kick his ass, and put A LOT of spirit energy into his fist. But before he could anything that light had already taken over._

_And then, all of them were gone._

X-Flashback Over-X

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute that's right!" Ichigo quickly stood up from where he sat. He looked around the mountains trying to see if his friends were anywhere close by. Indicating that they weren't, he tried to sense for their spiritual pressure to see where they're at. Ichigo began to focus for them, but when he was about to get one of them, something strange had suddenly happened. "What the hell?"<p>

Ichigo had just felt the Reishi around the air suddenly…discharge itself or something? It sounds kind of strange, but he didn't know how to explain it any other way. He tried to sense for his friends again but the same had happened, the Reishi and anything that was spiritually related just seemed to have canceled itself out of nowhere.

"_What's going on? Why can't I sense where the others are at?"_ Ichigo thought to himself, trying to figure out why can't get a read on his friends.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Ichigo heard footsteps approach him as he spotted three men walking up to him. He oddly looked at them because all wore these strange outfits that seemed like cos play to him. They all wore yellow bandanas around their heads, yellow neck ties around their necks, black shirts; around the stomach area they wore brown leather belts, brown pants along with some footwear or whatever.

Besides their clothes, Ichigo noticed they all looked like a bunch of weirdos because of how they looked. One seemed to be really, really short that probably even Rukia was taller than him. He had this big sharp nose that just made look even weirder, and had this look of crazy serial killer. The one in middle seemed to be like an average guy, who has a cleft chin and mustache but Ichigo couldn't find anything that was wrong with him. The one on the far left, however, was really fat that his shirt couldn't hold his stomach in. His cheeks were really puffy and had this somewhat stupid look making him look like an idiot. But other than that, Ichigo could tell that seemed to be some kind of gang or something.

"_Who the heck are these guys? Cos players or something?"_ sweat dropped Ichigo having no idea what was going on. He just felt really awkward right now.

"Nice clothes you got there." the mustache guy said as Ichigo blinked at him in confusion.

"Uh…? Thanks I guess?" Ichigo was confused as he looked down at himself. He didn't see anything special about his clothes. All he had on were just a pair of jeans, a dark brown long sleeved shirt, a pair of sneakers, and a black jacket with the number fifteen on upper left arm. "Listen, mind telling me where I'm at? I'm kinda lost."

"Sure…we'll tell ya where you're at. But only if you drop everything you have including your clothes, that way it'll be easier for you." the midget guy said causing Ichigo to frown. Great, just, great, of course he's dealing with a bunch of funny looking thugs. Can this get any more irritating?

"Oh…I see what's going on now. You guys are a bunch of freaky looking hobos, and that's why you want me to drop my clothes because all you have to wear are those raggedy old things, huh?" Ichigo deadpanned causing them to raise a brow.

"Who the hell are you calling 'hobos', you orange haired freak!?" the midget yelled making Ichigo glare at him. But then much to his surprise the midget guy smirked again. "Oh, I get it now. You're only trying to act tough and clam because you think you can run away from us, isn't that right?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked at him. "Why the hell would I run away from a pint sized midget, a fat guy who I doubt can even run at all; and seems like a complete idiot, and then some middle aged-ugly looking guy who has bad mustache? If you ask me, all of you belong in the circus."

"WHAT!?" all three of them shouted, angered by Ichigo's insult.

"Listen here, you freaky orange haired bastard!" yelled the midget, pointing a finger at Ichigo. "I take my size very literal, so you better not call me anything that is related to me being short, you got that! People run away in fear when they look at me!"

"Is that what helps you sleep at night?"

"Grr!" he growled at him.

"Don't call me fat!" the fat one said in an angry tone. Well…Ichigo had to assume that it was anger because he spoke like a child, barely speaking a few words and hardly putting any effort into his tone.

"And I am NOT ugly or middle aged! I look fairly good for someone my age, and my mustache is NOT bad either!" the mustache guy yelld while letting out a huff. "Ah, forget it! Enough talk, we'll just kill you and take everything you have on you!"

Ichigo shook his head as they charged at him with their weapons, which were just a bunch of swords that seemed to be quite familiar, but whatever; no time to think about it. The midget tried to jump above him, but Ichigo punched him in the face, hitting his nose that soon broke after he sent him flying towards a rock; that cracked by the force he was going at. The mustache man directly tried slicing him while the fat one was waiting, until he got in his reach so he could grab him. Ichigo mentally sighed knowing these guys are also stupid too. So he willing stepped to where the fat guy was at, as he tried to grab him only for his face to be met with Ichigo's elbow that sent him flying towards a rock. And finally, the middle aged guy just watched in fear as his had just been knocked out by Ichigo.

The Substitute Soul Reaper noticed the mustache man was about to charge at him, but he raised causing him to stop.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for this crap right now. Just tell me where I'm at, and I promise not to do you like I did your friends." he told him.

"Y-You don't scare me!" the mustache man yelled, his tone with a hint of fear. The orange haired teen merely scratched the back of his neck, getting ready to knock this guy's lights out. Unfortunately, a voice had interrupted them.

"Halt fiend!" a green blur shouted, jumping in front of Ichigo facing the mustache man. Once Ichigo had gotten a look at the person, who made the appearance it was a girl.

In front of him is a girl, who appeared to be around his age with long black hair that hung on the left side of her face tied in a ponytail; that was held by a golden hair bangle with a thin pink ribbon. She wore a white sleeveless pinstripe shirt with a green collar, a half white and pink necktie that reminded Ichigo of how his old Hollow Mask of how it used to look before his fight with Ulquiorra. And she wore a green corset around her abdomen with gold trims; it had four tails on the rear and two short ones that hung from the front. On her arms are detached white sleeves that had single gold line on them and had decorations of green, it was mainly like the rest of her outfit. And she has yellow eyes too.

Ichigo couldn't help but think that he was surrounded by a bunch of weird cos players, who had somehow gotten their hands on real live weapons. And speaking of weapons, he glanced at the one this girl is carrying. It was a long red bladed spear that had a green dragon-like scale guard with said dragon head-that had the blade ornate out of the mouth. Plus, there was also a purple cloth that was tied around it too.

For some reason, Ichigo could've sworn he had seen that weapon before but he can't remember where.

"Bandit!" she announced at the mustache man, pointing a finger at him. "Your kind has done enough harm to the innocent for long enough, I will not stand by and let you harm this man!" She got into a position with her weapon. "Now, prepare yourself!"

Ichigo sweat dropped after hearing the way she had spoken. It was almost as if she had resided lines from a really bad script or something. Wait a minute…is in some kind school studio or something? Nah, that can't be it. Besides the air all around him is far too real to be faked out by some large fan blowing the wind.

"Huh?" the mustache man blinked in annoyance while looking at the black haired girl. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"W-Wait." grunted the midget in pain as he somehow regained consciousness. Ichigo blinked when he heard him talk. He was sure had punched hard enough to render him unconscious, but then yet again he did hold back somewhat. Ah whatever, he'll just have to do a better job next time. "Boss, we may be in trouble here."

"Eh?" he blinked, looking at his comrade. "What are you talking about? It's just some hot attractive girl, and some odd orange haired bastard with nice clothes.

"Orange hair?" the girl repeated, cocking her head to look at the person she was saving. And indeed, he does have odd orange hair that was bright like the sun and shone like a field of flowers too. She wanted to observe him even more, but she remembered the bandits were still present, so she would have to wait. _"Is…he the one?"_

"Don't you remember about that rumor that was going around some time ago? It was about a black haired-bandit hunter, who attacks us bandits at mountains like these. They say it's a woman who was able to beat everyone that ever came across her." the midget said trying to get up.

Ichigo noticed an annoyed look on the girl's face and smirked knowing they were referring to her. Luckily, he knows how she feels when it comes to hair color since his is bright orange.

"Well you don't think it's her do you? I mean just look at her." This caused the black haired girl to gain a tick mark on her forehead. Ichigo was actually finding this odd, because he's normally the one being discriminated for his looks and hair color. Now, being a bystander in this felt kinda weird. It's almost like seeing a mirror in some sense. "They say that chick is supposed to be really beautiful compared to a goddess, right? I mean this girl is cute and all, but she'd not THAT impressive looking in my eyes. Sure a looker but still…"

Ichigo continued to look at the girl as he noticed that she was getting more irritated by the minute. Man, he can only…no, he _does_ know what she is feeling and can honestly connect with her on hundred percent! For these guys' sake, they better just shut up and get the hell outta here now before all hell breaks loose. Maybe he can stop their insults and spare them while he's at it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you all should stop making fun of her unless you want an early grave." said Ichigo catching their attention. "I mean, take it from someone whose been getting that their whole life because of their hair and appearance. So for your sorry necks, I say be quite right now before she makes you regret it."

"H-Hey!" cried the girl looking at Ichigo who blinked at her. "I can take care of this myself, you know! I appreciate you sticking up for me, but I care not about what these fiends say about my appearance!"

Ichigo shrugged knowing how she felt. It was quite understandable that she would want to handle these guys herself for being pricks, so he'll just let her be.

"Ah! Whatever! I say we hurry up and kill them both already, so get your asses up and lend me a hand will ya!" he shouted at both his comrades, who struggled getting up. Ichigo smirked at this knowing he decked them hard enough that they wouldn't be able to get up.

"Hey you..." he called out to the girl who looked back at him. "Take care of that guy, okay? I'll make sure those two are completely knocked out. I'm gettin' quite sick of them already." Ichigo walked over to the two bandits, who were somehow close to standing up.

The black haired girl looked at him with a mixed expression of shock and horror. "What are you doing!? You should stay away from them, they're dangerous!" she exclaimed not wanting this strange orange haired man to get hurt.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the reason why they're on the ground in the first place." he told her as footsteps were starting to approach her. She immediately reacted and parried her spear against the mustache man's sword, both weapons clanged. "You cur!" she growled.

Before she could make her move the black haired girl heard a scream, and was surprised to see the midget bandit flying over to the mustache bandit and knocked him to the ground along with himself too. She looked down seeing they were unconscious. The force the little one was going at must have been enough to do that. She turned to see what the orange haired man was doing, and much to her surprise, he had just beaten up the fat large bandit as had just fallen to the ground.

"And that's lights out for all of them." Ichigo clapped his hands together while letting out a sigh. "Now let's see if I can find an ID on these guys." Ichigo walked over to the fat bandit as the girl started at him in disbelief.

This man had just single handedly defeated one of the Yellow Turban bandits, and had beaten them in a matter of seconds as well. Could…could he be the one she has been searching for?

After searching for the fat bandit's identification, Ichigo walked over to the other two to see if they had anything. He patted them down to look for their wallets, so he can get some answers from them. Hell, after all the bullshit that just happened he's ready to call the cops and report their asses.

"Huh?" he blinked before checking them for wallets again. "That's weird. These guys aren't carrying their wallets. The heck is all this about?"

"Umm?" the black haired girl began. Ichigo faced her as he stopped checking the bandits. "What exactly are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Obviously, I'm checking for their ID's so I can report their asses to the cops, so they can deal with them." he said.

"Cops?" she blinked not having any familiarity with that term before. "Who are they?"

Ichigo blinked at her in confusion as he checked his ears to see if he had heard correctly. Maybe his ears had somehow (and oddly) gotten damaged when he fought these guys including the bastard and Hollows, too. "I'm sorry, but can you run that by me again?"

"Huh?" she blinked at him. "Run what by you? What do you mean?"

Okay something was _very _wrong here! "It's another term for saying; 'can you say that again because I didn't hear you' type of thing." explained Ichigo.

"Oh…Then why didn't you say so? I said who are these 'cops' people of whom you spoke of?" she asked again only causing Ichigo blink multiple times before thinking.

"_What the hell is going on around here?" _he thought wondering if he was dreaming or not.

"Umm?" the girl began looking nervously at him. "I was wondering if you are the Messenger of Heavens by any chance?" she asked.

"Messenger of Heavens?" questioned Ichigo, confused. He pondered at that for a second before shaking it away from his mind. He had more important things to do like finding his friends, and trying to get back home or to that St. Francesca place again. "Ah never mind, anyway, I appreciate your help-mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh! How rude of me!" she blushed in embarrassment and then cleared her throat. "My name is Kanu, followed by Unchou. And I have traveled a long way to meet you." Kanu said, smiling at Ichigo who blinked at her while wearing a confused look.

"Huh?" questioned Ichigo, confused on that 'followed by' part that she had just said. And why did she say her name so formally to him? It was as if she is obligated to do that or something.

"What is the matter? Was it something I said?" she asked noticing the confused look on Ichigo's face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Ichigo told her. "So you're name's Kanu, huh? Are you a foreigner by any chance? Because your name doesn't sound Japanese." the orange haired youth asked before realizing something. "Oh yeah that's right, just where are we exactly? I'm guessing we're pretty far away from Karakura."

"Please wait!" Kanu said with a slight blush on her face, looking confused for some reason. "What is this Karakura of which you speak of?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned in confusion. "It's the town where I live."

"I see. So is that a part of Heaven from where you hail? Because I am sure that China does not have this 'Karakura' of which you speak of…"

"Wait a minute, why do you keep bringing up stuff like heaven? And what's this about China? Aren't we still in Japan?" asked a puzzled Ichigo who's in for a surprise.

"I still do not know what you mean, but…we currently are in China right now, Goshujin-sama." replied Kanu as Ichigo had frozen on spot hardly listening to the 'Goshujin-sama' part as he was still fixated on the fact that he's in China.

…

…

…

"WHAT THEL HELL!" roared Ichigo, his voice practically echoing through the mountains. This made the black haired girl stand back from him out of slight fear, as he began to mumble something to himself. "I'm in China! Why the hell am I in China! Ahh, damn it, how the hell did this happen? Oh wait, I got it, it was probably that bastard's fault that I'm here! Oh when I find him, I'm going to kick his ass so hard that he'll be in a coma for all the years of his life! Including those Hollows too, I'll just kill them! One Getsuga Tenshou or more should do the trick!"

Kanu watched as the Messenger was suddenly outraged by something. She had no idea why he was acting this way, but from what she heard it sounded as though someone had accidently dropped him here. Not that it can be possible.

Ichigo was still acting out as he suddenly remembered something important. _"Hold on sec…did that mirror actually take us to China? That has to be it, right? Because we all sensed that strange spirit energy it gave off. What else can it be? I bet Ishida already figured this out, and is possibly trying to find us too." _Ichigo thought trying to figure out what was going on.

"Pardon me…" began Kanu causing Ichigo to look at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Might you grace me with your name please?" she asked having not to hear his name yet.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced. "And uh…I'm not sure if it's much since I kinda handled it myself, but thanks for helping me out when you did."

"Oh no, please! Think nothing of it. I should have expected the Messenger of Heaven to have already taken out these bandits!" she said before taking look at the unconscious bandits. To her surprise, they were already gone. "They got away." she grimaced.

"Ah forget about them. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again soon." Ichigo waved off not really caring about those guys. "Oh and what's this Messenger of Heaven thing you keep going on about? You brought it up a couple of times already."

"Ah yes." Kanu forgot about the bandits and looked at Ichigo giving him a smile. "Well there is a legend that states the Messenger of Heaven is someone who can bring an end to all wars, and bring peace to this world. I once met an oracle a few days ago who predicted the Messenger of Heaven would be here at this very mountain. So I traveled all the way here to meet you."

"Right…." Ichigo deadpan not really buying what Kanu is telling him. He doubts this oracle or whatever must have told Kanu a lie because all that's here in this mountain is just him and her. Plus, this so-called "legend" has to be some kind of myth or some fairy tale for kids to go to sleep at night. "And who exactly is this Messenger guy anyway?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Why that must be you of course. Why else would I have traveled up these mountains? Besdies, I believe it is true." Kanu said as she continued. "According to legend, the Messenger of Heaven is someone who has odd orange hair that shines brighter than a field of flowers."

Ichigo had to gape at this because never in his life-or possibly once by his mother and Yuzu- that anyone has told him that his hair is brighter than a flower field, or has even compared it to such. The comparison or perhaps this complement itself is probably the only good thing he's heard anyone say about his hair. Honestly, it got him flustered a little but he has no idea how to even respond to this. It was just very new to him.

Kanu noticed the orange haired Soul Reaper wasn't saying anything as he seemed to be in deep thought. Wanting to break him out of it, she carefully spoke. "Pardon me, Goshujin-sama?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at her completely missing the 'Goshujin-sama' part again as he was still in thought about his hair being pretty as flowers. "Sorry about that, you were saying about this Messenger or whatever."

"Indeed. And I believe it is you, Goshujin-sama." she told him.

Ichigo sighed and frowned at the fact she called him 'My Lord'. That really didn't sit right with him because he doesn't want to be called as such. "Look, I'm just going to say this straight up and tell you that's a whole bunch of crap."

"Huh?" she blinked at him with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not this Messenger of Heaven thing or whatever. I'm just a regular person like everyone else." Ichigo said to her before thinking. _'Well unfortunately I'm not entirely regular.'_ He wouldn't consider himself to be this messenger thing, since he's already a Soul Reaper that helps guide spirits into the Soul Society. Even that place would be somewhat considered a heaven though he personally wouldn't say so himself. "Besides, I don't believe my hair would prove anything about that."

"But it is! I have been traveling for quite some time now, and never before have I seen anyone with orange hair. So the legend cannot be lying about such, and thus it is true!" Ichigo scowled at the fact that this so-called legend is possibly talking about him (hopefully someone else) with orange hair being some kind of savoir. "Especially now, during these troubled times…" she added sadly.

"Troubled times?" questioned Ichigo, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean exactly?"

Kanu wore a slight sad look as if she was remembering something bad. "Right now this world is in peril because of the Yellow Turbans, all of the bandits whom roam around this land. There are people everywhere who have lost a lot of lives, homes, family members and even those who walk a path to get absolute revenge. So…I have decided to travel and help change this world for the better."

Ichigo stared at Kanu with a hint of admiration and astonishment. She is willing to go against the whole entire world into order to change it for the better. Now this is someone who has _a lot_ of guts and can earn the respect and friendship of almost anyone they will meet. Ichigo was starting to feel bad about telling her that he isn't this Messenger thing-and the possibility he might have just crushed her faith a bit-but he can't make her believe in a lie, that would be wrong.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo began to think about what Kanu had just told him. There was something she said that he _knows_ he's heard before. It was about the Yellow Turban, from what he can remember they were that group or whatever that formed in China in the…Romance…Of Three…King…Doms…

Oh holy crap!

That doesn't mean…!

"Well…" Kanu's voice broke Ichigo out of his thoughts as he looked at the black haired girl, who turned away from him. "If you shall excuse me, I must be going." Ichigo sighed knowing he did it this time. He _actually _broke her spirit and now feels really, REALLY shitty now! Hell, he doesn't want to tell her that he is this messenger thing because clearly he's not.

"_Ah damn it!"_ Ichigo cursed trying to figure out what to do. Sure he may have made her depressed and possibly lose hope, because he didn't accept being this Messenger thing. Hell, he can't just lie to her and say that he was kidding or something; now that would really be bad if he did. That's saying "Punch me in the face right now for being a total jackass" and clearly he is not trying to get hit by a girl who can wield a freaking spear with the head of a dragon. _"Damn it! The hell should I do? Grr…I really hate this right now! Maybe…maybe I can say something to bring her spirits up again. I know I suck when to things like this, but here goes nothing."_

"Listen, Kanu!" Ichigo called out making the girl stop her tracks and looked back at the orange haired youth. "You don't need the wisdom of heaven or whatever to help make your decisions, and it shouldn't affect your goals either. Who cares about some legend and what it says; 'In order to save this land some guy will fall from the sky'. It's all about the choices you make and how you make them, basically it's all on you! If you want something to be done, then just go ahead and do something about it! That's the only thing you should be doing! If you're serious about stopping these Yellow guys and whatever war that may occur later on in the future, then continue your path and don't let go of those beliefs-you hold so dear! If you begin to waver and start having doubts then you already lost the fight; never let that happen no matter what, you got that?"

Kanu gaped at Ichigo as his words had struck her in the heart. She had listened to everyone word had said and he was right. The only reason she had made it this far in the first place, is because she believed she would make a difference to put an end to these wars. And by that, she believed to find the Messenger of Heaven. Those were the choices that she made herself, and it had lead her into the right direction.

The black haired girl smiled as she truly believed that Ichigo is the Messenger of Heaven after all. His words had given her hope again; and that was prove enough that he must be the one, despite what he says about him being not.

"Thank you, Goshujin-sama." Kanu smiled.

"Yeah well there's no need to thank-wha?" Ichigo trailed as he heard her call him 'Goshujin-sama' again which made him slightly irritated on the inside.

"Your words alone were able to help remind me why I had started my journey in the first place. Thus, it is the very reason why I believe that you are the Messenger of Heave, despite what you say. So from this day on, I, Kanu will serve you no matter what!"

Ichigo sweat dropped, slapping a hand on his forehead. He just knew that would come back to bite him on the ass. Oh well, it's not like he can take what he said back because he actually meant every word of it. Damn…

"You don't plan on letting this go, do you?" the orange haired Soul Reaper sighed only to receive a nod from Kanu. "Ah well okay then, I guess from here on out you and I are a team." Ichigo extended his hand out towards Kanu.

Ichigo was waiting for her to shake his hand so their newfound friendship can begin, but she sure was taking a long time to do so. Then something had surprised him. "No. I cannot do such a thing with you."

"What?" asked Ichigo looking somewhat annoyed and confused.

"After hearing your words and the hope I have regained from it. I truly believe now that you are the Messenger of Heaven. So therefore…" Kanu began to bow her head to Ichigo who protested.

"Hey, wait! What are you…?"

"My lord, The Messenger of Heaven, may we fight together and put an end to these quarrel wars together." she pledged while Ichigo sighed.

"This is going to suck." he quietly said underneath his breath. The orange haired teen sighed as he looked at Kanu, who was waiting on him. "So uh, we're going to that village right? Then I guess we better get a move on."

"Yes, let's" And with that, the two began to make their way towards the village.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to tell you all that this will take place in the anime, but will have some aspects of the game or perhaps even more of it since the game seemed to have many different events that the anime didn't. If you are curious about Uryu, Chad, and Orihime do not worry I have already picked out their locations.<strong>

**And of course, Ichigo won't attract all of the ladies have to show a little love for Uryu and Chad as well.**

**Okay that's all I have to say for now. So with this…Peace Out!**


End file.
